


Below Deck

by HexWolf



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dominant Yara, F/F, Fix-It, Gratuitous Smut, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexWolf/pseuds/HexWolf
Summary: Canon compliant one shot where Yara Greyjoy and Ellaria Sand are not attacked by Euron on their way to Dorne. Two power hungry women, and one cabin below deck. You don't need to be good at math to see how this adds up.
Relationships: Yara Greyjoy/Ellaria Sand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Below Deck

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer*  
> I don't own the rights to any of the characters in this one shot, nor do I own anything related to Game of Thrones or ASOIAF. If I did, this scene would have been canon and I wouldn't be broke. Sorry for any errors, as I always proofread after posting because I'm a clown :']
> 
> (A/N) One shot requested by a dear friend! Hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The dynamic was fun to work with!

Yara’s eyes remained cast down as she lifted the cup of ale to her lips. It had an unusual sweetness to it that she wasn’t fond of, but drank it down nonetheless. It was smooth enough that it could have been mistaken for water, but the dizziness she felt when she stood to refill her cup assured her that it was, in fact, not water.

“Yara,” Theon began quietly, keeping his eyes on Yara’s boots. “You should have asked me… I… I would have refilled it for-”

“You’re my brother. Not my slave.” Yara stated dryly and brushed past him, practically knocking the weakened man over. “Not on my ship.”

Yara didn’t look at him. Looking at him had become increasingly difficult, and so it was best to avoid it when she could. He was filthy in a way that differed from the other Ironborn men. Something in his soul had decayed, and it shone outwardly. Truth be told, Yara knew not who her brother was. Was he the man that groped her upon their reunion? Or the hollow shell before her now?

A soft hand gripped just above Yara’s elbow as she refilled her cup. Too gentle of a grasp to be Theon. She looked over her shoulder and was met with soft brown eyes. 

“You’re wasting it.” Ellaria said, and Yara knitted her brow in confusion. Ellaria motioned to Yara’s overflowing cup and the ironborn quickly took Ellaria’s own cup to catch the overflow and refill. “Something on your mind?”

“Mm..” Yara shook her head a little, distracted by the way Ellaria draped herself over the ale barrel to watch her fill the cup. It was a small action, but it felt sensual and inviting to Yara. “I thought you weren’t fond of the ale.” She commented as she passed the cup over to the Dornish woman once it was filled. 

“I suppose it’s growing on me.” Ellaria answered with a wry smile and took a sip from her cup. Yara chuckled lightly as Ellaria’s face said otherwise as she swallowed her sip. “Wine is what I prefer but this will do just fine.”

The kraken took a seat back at the small table in the corner of the room. She shook the beads of ale from her hand in a weak attempt at drying it off from when she had overfilled her own cup.

“And you’re still wasting it…” Ellaria said, voice coming out in a low pur as she approached the table once more. 

“Hm..?” Yara lifted an eyebrow curiously, not knowing what she meant. Ellaria took Yara’s ale dampened hand in her own and remained eye contact as she took a finger in her mouth, sucking it clean of the alcohol. Yara’s blue eyes widened a bit, interest piqued, as Ellaria’s tongue teased and wrapped around Yara’s finger before moving to the next. Such a small act, with the potential to ignite quite the fire within a pent up kraken. She lifted the cup to her lips once again, taking a rather large sip of ale as she watched Ellaria’s oral assault on her hand. Her wet tongue was warm and inviting, and Yara’s patience was wearing thin. With her newly cleaned hand, she grabbed Ellaria’s jaw and slipped her thumb between her lips so she couldn’t protest. 

“Theon. It’s time for you to leave.” Yara said, but stared at Ellaria’s lips the entire time. Not until she heard her brother’s footsteps retreat to the top deck did she finally let loose. “What are you playing at, Ms. Sand?” She asked, keeping her thumb inserted in Ellaria’s mouth. The raven haired woman nipped and licked the digit incessantly and so Yara set her ale down, and tangled a hand in her raven locks… Making her pay attention. “I asked you a question.”

“We’re in the middle of a war,” Ellaria struggled to say with Yara’s thumb caressing her tongue. Yara removed her thumb from the woman’s mouth but kept a tight grip on her jaw. “I think we should take advantage of pleasure when the opportunity arises.” 

Yara smirked. “You think I can bring you pleasure?”

“I’m willing to bet that you can.”

Yara raised an eyebrow. Her eyes scanned Ellaria’s body, and she couldn’t find a single thing that was unappealing. Warm brown eyes, gorgeously tanned skin, the exposed tops of soft breasts, a thin waist, and hips that Yara had no doubts could move unlike a northern woman’s. A hunger settled within Yara and she decided she’d accept the challenge.

“Show me why they call you The Serpent’s Whore.” Yara commanded.

Ellaria was quick to comply. In one smooth motion, her dress was around her ankles and long forgotten. Yara appraised her naked form. She had the curves of a woman who’d birthed four daughters. Marks of strength from the lives she had carried within herself were shown on her skin, and Yara couldn’t find a difference between them and her own battle scars. The Dornish woman was beautiful. 

Her hands slid in her thick, dark hair and she began moving her hips just as Yara had hoped that she would. The kraken found herself thankful for Dorne’s heat, and the subsequent lack of Ellaria’s small clothes as the woman danced naked before her. A starvation was consuming Yara as she studied the movements of Ellaria’s hips, the curve of her waist, and the lack of any tan lines in sight. 

“Turn around.”

Ellaria listened, and turned so her back was facing the ironborn. Yara’s gaze traveled down a beautifully curved back, and stopped on a firm, tan ass. Ellaria’s hips began swaying again, giving Yara quite the view.

“Come here.”

Ellaria stopped her dancing and approached the kraken. Yara’s hands settled on her bare hips, then moved their way up to her breasts. Her skin was warm, as if eternally kissed by the Dornish sun, while Yara’s cold hands went to work teasing away at perky breasts. Her fingertips twisted and pulled at one nipple while her tongue and teeth teased the other. It wasn’t long before both had stiffened appropriately and Yara was pleased by the way Ellaria’s body responded to her touch. 

“You’re quite good at following directions.” Yara praised and leaned back to look at the woman’s face.

“Of course. When pleasure awaits, who am I to argue with orders?” Ellaria answered, but her confidence was wavering as neediness set in. 

“Pain before pleasure.” Yara murmured and stood up. “Get on the table. On your knees.”

She offered Ellaria a hand, helping her step onto the chair and then onto the table. The Dornish woman dropped to her hands and knees without protesting. Yara stood behind her, admiring the sight. Firm ass and pink cunt exposed, bare for Yara’s eyes to drink in. Instead, the ironborn took the leather belt from her breeches and folded it over once. She palmed and kneaded Ellaria’s ass with her left hand, which earned her the sight of Ellaria spreading her legs even further. Begging. 

With her right hand, Yara brought down her belt roughly against the soft flesh in a resounding slap. 

“Ah-!” Ellaria gasped, but it quickly turned into a relaxed moan. 

Another slap from the leather belt and another whimper from Ellaria. Her sounds were much prettier than Yara imagined they’d be, and it was already difficult enough not to lose control as she held the belt firmly in her hand.

“Do you like the pain?” Yara asked, voice low as she ran her hand along the belt’s length.

“More-“ Ellaria gasped when her sentence was cut short by an even harder crack of the belt. She cried out with pleasure and spread her legs even further, backing her ass up more towards Yara like a filthy fucking cat in heat. Begging. “Please.. Just a little more-“

Crack. And again, and again, until tan flesh was stinging red hot. Slick beads were clinging to the thatch of dark curls between Ellaria’s legs. Her body was betraying her pleasure. Yara tossed her belt aside and unhooked her light leather armor, then set it on another table. All the while, Ellaria sat patiently in the same position.

Yara rolled up the sleeves of her tunic and pulled a chair up so she could sit directly behind Ellaria. Her cold hands ran up Ellaria’s thighs, feeling goosebumps raise beneath her touch. Meanwhile, Yara kissed the stinging flesh of Ellaria’s firm ass. Surely, the tanned skin would be covered in bruises, and that fact alone pleased Yara. She wanted Ellaria to be marked by her in any way she could be. 

“Spread your legs more for me.” She demanded and bit the cheek of Ellaria’s ass gently while she waited. Of all the women Yara had tasted, she’d not had the pleasure of tasting a Dornish woman yet and she was growing impatient. 

“Please-” Ellaria whimpered as her legs spread further. Her hands gripped the table as she arched her back, exposing as much of herself to Yara as she could, and praying the ironborn would touch her.

“Pretty cunt you have.” Yara muttered and rubbed the wet pink flesh, earning her a slow moan from her new lover. Yara chuckled, pleased to see such an instant effect. With three fingers, she rubbed between the wet and swollen lips of Ellaria’s cunt, massaging the sensitive area outside before even thinking of giving her the pleasure of penetration. Ellaria’s hips moved skillfully against Yara’s hand, grinding herself against Yara’s fingers for more friction. “Hold still, Ellaria.”

“So you do know my name.” Ellaria said breathlessly as she struggled to keep her hips still, and Yara continued massaging her soaked cunt.

“Aye, I do. Does it matter?” She asked and swiped a finger over Ellaria’s swollen clit in a swift movement. The Dornish woman’s legs quivered a moment as a surprised moan was torn from her throat. The teasing seemed almost too much to handle.

Yara took her hand away and slipped two fingers into her own mouth, tasting Ellaria’s pleasure that covered them. To the kraken’s delight, she tasted divine. Without warning, Yara leaned in and started lapping hungrily between Ellaria’s legs. She nipped lightly at the sensitive lips, made broad strokes with her tongue, and let the tip of it poke lightly at the swollen bud. Ellaria moved her hips wildly against Yara’s face, as if she didn’t know where to begin to further her pleasure. Moans, cries, and swears fell from her full lips as she bucked her hips against Yara’s face.

Yara gripped Ellaria’s hips, sinking her fingertips into delicate flesh as she let her tongue delve into Ellaria’s entrance. She moved it in and out, swirling it about to the best of her abilities as Ellaria tried with desperate motions to fuck Yara’s tongue. The kraken let out hot, controlled breaths against Ellaria’s sensitive core as her tongue teased within the entrance. Yara’s hands guided Ellaria’s hips back and forth as the woman seemed to be losing control of her own movements already.

“You’re holding back.” Yara accused her after pulling away. Ellaria’s slick pleasure covered Yara’s lips down to her chin, and the kraken couldn’t help but wonder how long it had been since Ellaria had proper release. Since Oberyn’s death, perhaps? Did she spend her nights alone in bed, writhing beneath her expensive silks, trying to recreate the Red Viper’s movements with her own hand? Yara scoffed quietly to herself. 

“How could I be-” Ellaria’s protest was cut short.

“Lay on your back.” Yara commanded and stood up from the wooden chair. She watched as Ellaria struggled on weakened legs to comply with the order, but soon enough, Ellaria was laying with her back against the table. Yara continued, “Bend your knees, and spread your legs.”

Ellaria complied, but her face was tinting a pretty shade of red with her frustration. She craved release, but Yara wasn’t ready to give it to her yet. Not until she was sure that Ellaria would spend the rest of her nights in bed trying to recreate the pleasure she received from the Kraken’s Daughter instead. Ellaria’s breathing was visible with the quick rise and fall of her chest. Desperation. Frustration. Deprivation. 

“Show me the way you touch yourself.” Yara instructed and picked up her cup of ale once more. She took a deep drink of it and decided that the ale tasted better mixed with the lingering taste of Ellaria in her mouth. “But don’t push yourself to the edge.”

Ellaria nodded wildly, raven curls bouncing as she did so. One tan hand slid down her body to settle between her thighs. She carded her fingers through the dampened curls there before slipping two fingers into herself without warning. Yara’s eyebrows lifted, a bit impressed, as she watched Ellaria work herself into a squirming mess on the table. Her other hand came to join, with three fingertips flattened against her swollen clit, and moved back in forth in a quick motion. Yara watched with intrigue as Ellaria’s moans filled the cabin, drinking heavily on the ale as her eyes drank in the display.

“That’s enough.” Yara said and set the empty cup down on a different table. She untied the top of her tunic and slipped it off over her head, then tossed it to the side. Shirtless, she approached the table and Ellaria sat up to eagerly tug at the laces of Yara’s breeches. “Have you always been so impatient?” Yara murmured, placing slow kisses along Ellaria’s collarbone. 

“Impatient? You haven’t even kissed me yet.” Ellaria retorted with clear frustration. Yara kicked her boots off and allowed Ellaria to slip her breeches down off her hips, and let them fall down to the floor only to be kicked aside with the rest of their discarded clothing. 

Yara tangled a hand in Ellaria’s thick hair and tilted her head back roughly. As Ellaria’s lips parted to let out a gasp of surprise, Yara took advantage of the moment and slipped her tongue between the Dornish woman’s lips to initiate a deep, hungry kiss. Ellaria let out a surprised moan into Yara’s mouth, and the kraken drank it in as she feasted on Ellaria’s mouth. Their tongues brushed, teeth nipped at swollen lips. Desire and impatience danced from one mouth to the other as their hands pushed, pulled, grabbed, and scratched each other.

Yara pulled herself easily on to the table and laid Ellaria down slowly. She settled her hips between Ellaria’s thighs and moved her hungry kisses to the raven haired woman’s neck. She placed rough bites at the junction of her neck and shoulder, being sure that marks would be left on her. Ellaria’s desperate hands moved down Yara’s pale and scar covered torso, exploring skin that was no longer ice cold. It was impossible to hide that Yara’s blood was now pumping, need and want flowing through her veins and warming her to her core.

Yara hissed quietly with surprise as Ellaria’s fingers dipped down between her lips, exploring the wet hot arousal she found there. Yara rocked her hips forward against Ellaria’s hand and growled in her ear.

“Now who is the impatient one?” Ellaria teased smugly and Yara’s hand instantly wrapped around the Dornish woman’s throat. Ellaria choked out a small moan and exposed her throat more for the kraken, who smirked at such a display of eagerness. 

Yara slipped a hand between them, sliding it down Ellaria’s smooth stomach until she reached her cunt once more. She took Ellaria’s slick bud between her thumb and forefinger and teased it, rubbing and giving it a light pinch. Beneath her, Ellaria whimpered and writhed wildly. Her lips were parted as she panted heavily, looking lustfully up at Yara. 

The kraken tightened her grip on Ellaria’s throat just slightly and Ellaria’s lips parted even more. Dark blue eyes bore into deep brown ones while Yara leaned over Ellaria, making eye contact as she spit into the other woman’s mouth. Ellaria swallowed greedily and licked her lips, a feral look in her eyes as she opened her mouth to beg for more.

Instead, Yara sat down on the table and easily pulled Ellaria into her lap with the other woman straddling one of Yara’s thighs. As if instinctively knowing what to do, Ellaria rocked herself back and forth against Yara’s thigh, giving sweet friction to her needy clit. The sound of Ellaria’s moans filled the cabin again as she grinded wildly against Yara’s thigh.

“Good girl,” The kraken murmured in her ear and held onto her hips, guiding her eager movements. Yara felt drunk, but whether it was on the ale or Ellaria’s scent, she couldn’t be sure. Her own arousal was building quickly and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold out before giving in and taking Ellaria fully. “Isn’t that much better?”

“Gods-” Ellaria whimpered, sounding out of breath as she clung to Yara, as if afraid the kraken would stop her movements. “I want to touch you.” She pleaded and looked in Yara’s dark eyes, nails biting into Yara’s shoulders. The pain was enough for Yara to give in. The temptation. The tease.

Yara laid Ellaria on her back once more and settled between her legs. She separated the swollen lips of Ellaria’s cunt, leaving her clit exposed, before doing the same to her own with her free hand. Yara moved herself between Ellaria’s hips until her clit was pressed to the other woman’s and let out a groan of relief for the pressure.

“Fuck, you feel good.” Yara hissed and leaned down to capture Ellaria’s mouth with her own, kissing her deeply as she started moving her hips against Ellaria’s. Her clit rubbed against the other woman’s, wet and hot with their mixed arousal. Yara bit Ellaria’s lip hard as she began to grind against her with more pressure.

The kraken’s head was spinning. Ellaria was so wet and it felt incredible against her own clit. The way Ellaria’s hips lifted needily into Yara’s wasn’t helping matters and before long, Yara was rocking her hips at a faster pace… Chasing down the need for friction. 

“Yara!” Ellaria cried out and dug her nails into Yara’s back. The kraken leaned her head down to capture one of Ellaria’s stiff nipples between her lips and sucked roughly at the sensitive peak as she pressed her rubbed her clit against Ellaria’s. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Ellaria whimpered. 

Ellaria sat up and leaned into Yara, shifting their position so they were now sitting, facing each other with their legs entwined. Yara spat on her hand and rubbed Ellaria’s clit in a fast back and forth motion before Ellaria gripped her hand to stop her, then pinned Yara down instead. The Dornish woman pushed Yara’s back down against the table and was met by a growl and fingertips digging in her hips.

“Don’t fucking stop.” Yara hissed as Ellaria started moving her hips against Yara in a way only a woman from Dorne could. She’d never seen a woman’s hips move in such a way. Ellaria’s clit was rubbing relentlessly against Yara’s and the kraken as at the edge of her sanity. She gripped Ellaria’s hips, demanding more pressure as she watched the thin, tan body above her work her into oblivion. 

“Fuck-” Yara groaned and her nails bit deeply into Ellaria’s hips… Roughly enough to draw blood but it didn’t matter. Yara bit down on her lip to stifle the sounds of her pleasure, only letting out relieves sighs and quiet moans as wave after wave washed over her. Her mind was blank and quiet for a moment as she reached a sweet and much deserved release. Above her, Ellaria trembled and repeated the kraken’s name over and over as she chased the feeling to completion. Her legs quivered against Yara’s and the kraken’s hands remained at her hips to keep her steady as she rode out her own orgasm. Yara sighed blissfully as she felt even more wet pleasure drip from Ellaria’s cunt onto her own. 

“Wow..” Ellaria mumbled tiredly and collapsed onto Yara’s chest. The kraken held her in her arms and brushed a few strands of curly raven hair back away from Ellaria’s damp forehead, and pressed a kiss there instead.

“Mm.. Indeed.” Yara answered quietly and rubbed Ellaria’s back as they both caught their breath. 

“You should come visit Dorne, once this is all over with.” Ellaria suggested, placing a few kisses against Yara’s chest.

“Mm, you’re right. I’ve heard of some pretty girls there. The Sand Snakes, I think they call themselves?” Yara teased and received a bite on her shoulder from Ellaria. She chuckled and closed her eyes, kneading the other woman’s ass in her hands once more as they lay there, blissfully relaxed.

“I suppose that is why they call me the Serpent’s Whore.” Ellaria muttered, referencing all they’d just done to each other as she closed her eyes and listened to Yara’s heartbeat.

“I think they’ll be calling you the Kraken’s Whore now.” Yara grinned and kissed the top of Ellaria’s head. She wouldn’t admit it, but somewhere in the midst of everything she began to feel a bit protective and jealous over the Dornish woman. She’d be damned if she let Ellaria return to Dorne unmarked by her.


End file.
